wand_of_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
Wand of Fortune
Wand of Fortune is the first game of the Wand of Fortune franchise Plot Summary So, we have our heroine, Lulu. She goes to some school of magic, but is a bit of a problem child. She is absolutely horrible at magic and this is trouble for the teachers. Therefore, after discussions with the Mother School, she gets to transfer! She goes to Mirus Clare School of Magic, which is a really prestigious school of sorcery in the heart of Latium City where all the magic in the world is gathered at. But! It turns out that Lulu doesn't posess an "Attribute" that all magic-users have. (Here's where you have to imagine Naruto and how each person has a particular 'element' which they have an affinity for.) So, if they leave her that way, it'll be a wonder what kind of damage it'll have on her magic. Therefore, in the time she is studying at Mirus Clare, if Lulu doesn't find her attribute, they have no choice but to seal up her magic abilities! Your goal in the game is to, obviously, meet and win the hearts of one of the 6 guys, who each have a different attribute. So, I don't think it's hard to guess that the guy you end up choosing, his attribute will be yours.(Source: http://appleforest.livejournal.com/4009.html) Characters Lulu - Age: 16 Attribute: All A girl who is the first human to possess All-Attributes. Her most important weapons are her naturally positive thinking and a memento wand from her grandmother which is said to bring happiness. Love Interests Julius Fortner - Age: 17 Attribute: Wind A young man who is charmed by magic to the point that to him, magic comes first and magic comes second. And not just to learn, his dream is to create new spells by himself one day. Noel Valmore - Age: 17 Attribute: Earth Feelings of wanting to help someone through his magic surfaces for he, whose dream is to be the best wizard in the world. He is mostly all talks, but he has a good heart. Bilal Asad Ithnan Faranbald - Age: 21 Attribute: Water Faranbald Kingdom's second Prince. He is studying magic in hopes to solve the drought in his homeland. However, with unfavourable results, he has to temporarily return back to his country..... Lagi El Nagil - Age: 16 Attribute: Fire A half-dragon who is being plagued by a mysterious condition wherein he will transform if he gets too close to a female. He is pressed by the choice of living alongside either race--among humans or dragons. Alvaro Garay - Age: 23 Attribute: Light A young man who conceals countless deceits beneath his smiling and social attitude. The magic he specializes in is, of course, being gifted in the use weapons and concealed weapons. Est Rinaudo - Age: 14 Attribute: Dark A young prodigy whose magical power is said be the greatest. It may be harsh to say that he greatly hates people, but that reason is deeply connected with his place of origin. Students and Faculty Edgar Briers - Edgar is a sixteen year old student whose attribute light. A full-stream, positive young man who hunts for scoops day in and night out as a novice of the newspaper club. His dream is to become a newspaper reporter who strives across the world. He's not that good at magic. Elbert Levin - A twenty-four year old member of faculty his attribute is Earth. A teacher whose enthusiasm and will circulate around to no useful purpose. He holds the qualifications to be the greatest wizard, but falls far short of being a reliable teacher. Amy Salovaara - Lulu's roommate and best friend she is the same age as Lulu and her attribute is Light.Born to a great master of astrology. She's shy, but is good-hearted and firm also shown to have feelings for Edgar Briers. Matthew Craig - Julius's roommate. He is too caring that he's a type to land himself with troubles. A year older than Julius and his attribute is water. Julius Fortner's fan club: Cynthia Whitney - Age: 18 Attribute: Wind A stuck-up, well-off young lady, and somehow always treat Lulu as an enemy. The self-appointed leader of Julius' fanclub. Adele Mason - Age: 18 Attribute: Fire Cynthia's follower no.1. Basically, it's her job to agree with Cynthia. Martha Olcott - Age: 18 Attribute: Water Cynthia's follower no.2. Happy as long as she has confectionary.